


The City of Angels

by Leon_Moon_Suns



Series: Lost In The City Of Angels [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deities, Demons, Eventual Romance, Fallen Angels, Friendship, Gaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Monsters, Multi, Past Torture, Soulmates, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Moon_Suns/pseuds/Leon_Moon_Suns
Summary: Just another reverse harem with the multi-dimensional skelebros... or is it? So when the skeletons find their soulmate in the Original Undertale universe, what happens to the soulmates in the other universes?That's easy, they just get dragged along for the ride!Only weird thing is, is that they aren't human.Did I forget to mention that there wasn't just two species?In this world, there is two divides The Natural and The Supernatural. And after the Great War between the Humans and Monsters, the boundaries had become blurred. So when the Monsters finally escape the mountain, peace is going to be a lot more difficult to achieve.But you aren't here for that, you're here for another Skeleton reverse harem! And the skeletons are too busy trying to fix the machine to focus on the tension between species!...Too bad their soulmates have a habit of putting themselves in the middle of it.But what can you expect, they're Angels!
Relationships: Papyrus/Original Undertale Character(s), Sans/Original Undertale Character(s)
Series: Lost In The City Of Angels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. "I Was Never There Just A Ghost"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a mess, I'm still trying to figure out the system.

Mzia Chachkhiani was just one of the many supernaturals that fled to Ebbot when the great mountain opened up.

To put it simply, the difference between Naturals and Supernaturals is defined by where your species came from. Naturals, meaning those who born on earth; Monsters, Humans, and Spirits have been the species that had been made from the crust of the earth itself. Which alludes to Deities, Angels, and Demons to be Supernaturals-since they technically have their own kingdoms, (you might know them as Heaven and Hell).

Humans had been fascinated with Deities and their. celestial kigdoms. To this present day, most humans won't admit that they'd went to war with monsters to gain attention to the Deities they had been romanticizing. ~~The Deities refused to admit they knew this, or that they had expected or ** _planned for it._**~~

The Humans won ~~to gain their deities' favor~~ against the Monsters. The Monsters were encaged underground and the Spirits fled into the shadows ~~incase the Humans decided to woo their bloodlustful Deities further.~~

  
After the war, the species for each category have changed. The Humans were celebrated as though they were the golden child for winning the war for their gods and their fellow supernaturals, the Spirits, stay hiding, as they mourn for their true skin to be able to feel the sun again-and the loss of their earthen brethren's loyalty.

  
But as a reminder, the division of naturals and supernaturals had become more complex. For example; Angels like Mzia Chachkhiani do not serve their gods anymore.

* * *

_“The earthquake from Mt. Saint Ebbott has been catastrophic..”_

  
Mzia remembers where she was when the mountain opened up. Most of her village had gathered to the tavern to hear from the radio about the tragedy that was happening in the Northwest coast on the border of the United States and Canada…

  
_“ ... It has been confirmed to be at least 2,800 dead, the percentage of the injured is still unknown…”_

  
The local tavern had the only radio that was able to pick up the reports on the natural disaster, if you could call it that. This is more that those Hollywood movies that exaggerate events like these…

  
_“ ...The local rangers and firemen are still investigating… ”_

  
Even if scientists could not yet predict earthquakes, there are still signs that lead up to this…

  
_“...The local university agreed to let the station use a probe to check the site of Mt. Saint Ebbott… ”_

  
To be honest, Mzia wasn’t listening for the casualties and damage it did to the city of Saint Ebbott-as bad as it sounds.

  
_“... From the probe’s camera, we can see that the southern side of Mt. Saint Ebbott had experienced rockslides from…”_

  
You see, Mzia and over a third of the world's population did feel something from earthquake…

  
_“... Only hours ago, the entire southeast corner of Mt. Saint Ebbott collapsed due to the earthquake’s aftershocks…”_

  
Mzia and all other non-humans, Spirits and earth-bound supernaturals felt something the morning that Saint Ebbott shook and now they held their breaths as the International Disaster Radio station investigated the mountain that has been a prison for the last few millennia.

  
_“...On the site of- Wait. There’s some people in the opening of the mountain…”_

  
The modern era of humans have long forgotten the history their ancestors and deities had cleansed…

  
_“Those aren’t humans! I repeat! Those are not humans and THEY HAVE A CHILD!”_


	2. I Found Myself In The Fire Burned Hills

The Humans had no excuse as to why they hadn't planned better, it’s not like they hadn't ever known that they weren’t the only sentient race on their planet. History grossly described them as fabled stories, and were written down and told to their children throughout the generations. But, this was just _so_ something the Humans would do; they pretend their problems don’t exist until it just _fucking explodes under a mountain._

If the Human race didn’t sweep their problems under the rug, then maybe the integration of Monsters would have been simpler. Spirits would have be able to freely greet their stolen, imprisoned friends into the daylight with then. Then maybe, there wouldn't be as many anti-monster cults like RAMO (the _Radicals Against Monsters Organization_ ) starting shit on the daily.

* * *

  
It was so close to the city, D ’Angela, Northern California- the burning field across the abandoned mall center. You’d think this would be all over the news- “Small Church From RAMO Takes Hostages And Starts Mile Long Fire!”, it would be all over the news and maybe some beings other than racist humans could get some sympathy from the common folk for once. But surprise, surprise, all of the local police force and fire department are radio silent.

  
 _I don’t know why I even thought we’d get any help._ Mzia was trying to focus on dodging bullets from the masked radicals that were holding a young activist at knife point. This small sector of RAMO had tracked down a group of college activists at a rally outside the D ’Angela city hall. They were freshman and sophomores, most likely attending their first rally when they were snatched out of the streets and taken to the outskirts of the city. 

  
“This what happens when you betray your kind!” The main radical, who wore a purple mask, was currently strangling one of the human girls that had previously tried to strike back. She clawed at him, as he screamed in her ear. “You have no one to protect you from the corrupted, fallen Angels!” He pointed to Mzia like she was the obvious threat.

  
_He’s crazier than I thought._ Mzia grabbed two of the closest gunmen, picked them up into the air and through them over her shoulder, their screams were almost comical.

_They separated the three monster students from the others. I’m fucking terrified that they might have send them into the fire._

Diving towards the shady green van, she used the force from her wings to tip it to its side, to scare the gunmen from retrieving any other weapons they could had stored in there.

_But I need to get that fucking manic from that girl before I go look for the monster students_.

  
“Purge her! Purge the unholy angel!!” The purple masked radical waved his gun wildly. The man was absolutely not in the right mind, or else he would have noticed that while she was becoming sloppier in her offenses, she was also slowly taking down his pawns. 

_I need to keep going._

  
Mzia pushed herself to hover a few feet above the attackers. 

  
_I can’t- I can’t stop._

  
Her glorious, golden wings stood out from the scarred human bodied that imprisoned the heavenly form that was made by her species’ newfound enemy. It was just a shell; the bullets that scraped but it did not show blood. She did not have any. 

  
_I-I have to help!_

  
The remnants of her halo hid in her irises and glared at the humans she was made to satisfy. Though her vision blurred in exhaustion, she skillfully sent feathers into the masked radicals that circled the group of human and monster students-killing the kidnappers instantly.

  
_I need to keep going!_

  
The tired angel did not see the Royal Guard steadily approaching them, putting out fire to make a path. She did not see the Royal Guard over-powering the group that had separated the monster students. She solely focused on plunging her “unholy” feathers into the souls that caused this harm. She only focused on targeting the purple masked radical that was the bad seed, the one who kidnapped innocent activists who were just seeing the world for the first time. She took aim.

  
Mzia Chachkhiani was filled with **RECTITUDE.**

  
She hit her target, and _fell._

The Royal Guard couldn’t take the victims to the normal human hospitals (even if 3/7 of the victims were human themselves). The only hospital that would take them was the Medici Patronage hospital. Captain Undyne had got along with the main sponsor that had a gutsy brave soul and it was the first hospital to let monster doctors and patients within its doors.

  
So it was no wonder when the victims, surviving radicals (that were kept a close eye on, of course), and the Angel were rushed to the Medici Patronage hospital. This was the first major offense RAMO had taken against the Supernatural community so the Royal Guard was relieved that they had a reliable place to take their wounded comrade. While none of them had actually know the Angel and she did not work for the Royal Guard- the Monsters knew that she had a pure soul and had successfully protected the hostages until they could get there.

  
“Brother, How Long Until The Angel Awakes?” Papyrus could not sit still and had been awake since they were able to stabilize her. It was troublesome to get her into the building with her large wingspan. Sans had to teleport her to the hospital because she could not fit into one of the vehicles.

  
“Bro, you need to chill, there’s no need to run around with your skull on backwards.” Sans slouched in the small couch that was seated in front of the window. “She’s resting. They gave her the meds she needed and just needs to sleep it off. And I say her nap is well deserved.”

  
A spirit nurse had given the Angel some medicine that would relax her body enough to heal and had desummoned her wings in the process. With her body relaxed, it would allow itself to heal at a more reasonable pace.

  
“Of Course, This Is A Nap Well Deserved,” Papyrus chuckled, though he could not cease the anxiety that made him wring his hands sore. He hadn’t stopped pacing the room for over an hour. “I Just- I Just Wish This Wasn’t The Event We Would Have To Meet Our Soulmate…”

  
_I really wish it wasn’t either Paps…_

Meeting your soulmate is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, you can’t blame them for wishing that their first meeting with the Angel was less stressful and a little more fairytale whimsical. Although, if they couldn’t feel the extreme emotions she had felt, they probably wouldn’t have even noticed that they were soulmates. Both weren’t guards but had gone with the Royal Guard, Sans of course went to judge and Papyrus had been training to be an on-hand healer for the Royal Guard. When they got there, they were in absolute awe. Overhead was an Angel with wings brighter than their gold currency. She did not flinch at the ammunition, that was snuffed to the brim with dreadfully evil intent, was shot into her body. Though it was obvious it was slowly weighing her down, they could see the **TOLERANCE** in her celestial eyes that she was only focused on saving the hostages from the RAMO group. And when she plummeted to the ground, so did their souls.

Mzia didn’t wake until the unholy hours of the morning. She rubbed her eyes from sleep with her arm that was not strapped down with the IV. Stress and tension crawled up her back and shoulder blades from waking up in an unknown location after a violent event. The only light sources were from the hallway lights, the monitors, and the streetlights outside the window. The monitor beeped from her increased soul rate- stirring the cuddled monsters from their slumber on the couch.

  
“Woah, There Miss Angel! You-You Are Awake!” Papyrus was the first to awake. He rushed over to calm down Mzia from her upcoming panic attack. “Miss Angel, You Will Need To Calm Down!”

  
“Who are you? Where am I?!”

  
“Miss Angel That Does Not Matter Yet, Right Now You Need To Calm Down.”

  
“He’s right,” Sans stood on the other side of her hospital bed. “We can do introductions later.”

  
“Now, Miss Angel,” Papyrus carefully returns her attention back to him. “From My Studies, I Had Learned That Though Angels Do Not Necessarily Need To Breath, That They Can Mimic These Motions, Can You?”

  
Mzia took a minute to think and rapidly nodded her head. Papyrus then led her through pseudo breathing exercises while Sans mumble words of encouragement and rubbed her back reassuringly.

  
“Heh, fuck, I’m-Uh, I’m sorry about freaking out.” Mzia could help but curl in herself slightly as she apologized. 

  
“Bad Language Aside, It Was No Problem Miss Angel!”

  
“Pal, it’s fine. It’s understandable after an event like that.” He could see she was starting to think back to the terrorist attack and quickly redirected her train of thought.

“Although, no one really knows your name, it’s like you _fell outta thin air._ ”

  
Mzia laughed half-heartedly at the pun. While Papyrus did glare at him at the slightly inappropriate joke, it did lift her spirits. She started to explain that she had just come into town last week after traveling from Georgia.


	3. They Say This Is The City

"Sans, I swear if you don't return my Lisa Frank binder to me I will bury you in the ground where you belong you fucking fermented potato." She grumbled. Mzia was sweating like a pig because Sans has been playing keep away with her transcripts she was suppose to deliver to Undyne half an hour ago. “I swear, this is the most physical activity you’ve done in the last month!”

She took another nose dive over the couch, only for the smug sonuvabitch to shortcut over to the recliner.

“You know pal, you could just send a text to Undyne and say you got busy,” Sans leaned on his hand, completely relaxed compared to Mzia who looked like she just got stuck in the garbage disposal.

“You could deliver her the transcripts Monday. She would understand.”

“No, I can’t,” She sighed and picked her hair off her sweaty forehead. “I promised her that I’d give her these transcripts a week ago!”

“Why didn’t you give them to her a week ago then?”

“Because you wouldn’t let me go alone after the shooting that happened in the government building across from the station!” She slouched in the worn couch that was in front of the recliner. “Sans, you know that I have to deliver these transcripts from RAMO’s forum personally or else the humans’ jurisdiction won’t even consider it viable to be looked into. You know that the Royal Guard is not able to do private searches of these forums yet until the joint-court gives them the okay-and you absolutely know that won’t be until they can provide enough evidence from an outside source that these forums ‘even exist’ which is also _a load of BS-”_

“-Slow down, you’ll blow a gasket”

_“-And I’ll shove that gasket straight up your ass-”_

“ _Ass_ -cuse me? I don’t have an ass, thank you very much.” With the sheer amount of mirth radiating off of him it was a miracle that the atmosphere didn’t clip out of this reality with sun finally ray-gunning this clusterfuck of a planet. “You’d think these few years of _roommate_ -ship would mean more to you.” She couldn’t help but groan in disdain, running a hand down her face.

 _This… is getting me nowhere…_ Deciding that she needed a new tactic since she had no luck in trying to physically catch him. Mzia decided to try using her charm. It worked on humans and Papyrus sometimes, so it had to work! She was crafted masterfully by deities! Her eyes and wings were made of heavenly stars and her bones crafted from nebulae! If she played her cards right… she could get him to take her to the station, deliver the transcripts, and save her reputation!

“Sans…” Her voiced smoothed like warm honey, fluttering her lashes, “I really need to deliver this to Undyne. You can come with me if you want to. You could protect me… so that way I wouldn’t get hurt…”

“Well… When you put it like that…”

_Come on dude, I'm a high level temptress. You can’t deny me-_

“I’d have to say no.”

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!” Patience be damned to Hell as she launched herself to rip his eye lights out, only to be stopped.

“MZIA!” Papyrus held her up, only a few centimeters away from murdering his older brother. “WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL SANS AGAIN?”

“Great timing Paps…”

“Paps, put me down so that way I can make you an only child.” She seethed, trying to claw at the grinning asshole below her.

“Sigh, WHAT DID HE DO THIS TIME?”

“He won’t let me bring Undyne these VERY IMPORTANT transcripts and he won’t let me go alone after the shooting that happened a month ago, and he won’t go with me either!” She ranted, letting herself go limp as the taller skeleton coddled her in his arms.

“Snrk, you won’t believe it. She tried to seduce me into taking her.” Sans snickered at her misery. Papyrus audibly sighed again.

“Mzia, You Know Sans Is A Complete Trash Goblin.” He soothed her, while Sans made a noise of agreement. “Why Didn’t You Ask Me To Take You?”

“I know,” she mumbled into his t-shirt. “But you were busy writing that essay for your Advanced Human Anatomy class and I didn’t wanna disturb you…”

 _OH, SWEET MERCIFUL…_ Papyrus couldn’t help but nuzzle into her black hair. While Sans does help with the important things, he certainly didn’t help make the simple things like chores or space to work easier for him on the regular day to day basis. That wasn’t his job as the older brother, but Mzia certainly helped fill that small void he didn’t know existed.

“Thank You For Being Considerate, BUT I AM CURRENTLY TAKING A BREAK SINCE THAT DEADLINE IS TOMORROW AT 11:59 PM! SO I DO NOT MIND GOING WITH YOU!”

“Are you sure Pap? We could go after your deadline?” She mumbled, nervous about the stress he had been under since the new quarter had started.

“NONSENSE!” Papyrus rang out, setting Mzia down beside him.

“I AM THE BEST AT TIME MANAGEMENT! I, OF COURSE, LEAVE TIME FOR THE BOTH OF YOU DURING TIMES OF SCHOLARLY STRIFE!”

“Well… If you’re sure,” She was still unsure but knew if she didn’t agree, he would drag her by her coat tail to the station if she didn’t agree willingly.

“Thanks Pap.”

“NO PROBLEM ROOMIE! Now Go Put Some Leggings Under Your Skirt Because It Is A Little Chilly Outside.”

“Thank the stars, a skeleton can’t get work done when you’re bugging him Mzia.”

“Sans you liTTLE FUCKING SHIT, I ONLY WANTED TO-”

“MZIA PLEASE CALM DOWN- MZIA PUT DOWN THE COFFEE TABLE, YOU CANNOT BREAK THE TABLE NOR MY BROTHER-”

“Wow, pal, you really need a coffee break don’tcha?”

CRASH.

* * *

  
With autumn just around the corner, the duo thought ‘tis the season’ and stopped to pick up some groceries to make pumpkin soup for dinner. Thankfully, the local mom&pop shop, Ramirez’ Produce, was not too picky of their customers and Mr. Luis was kind enough to give them a discount on their infamous carne!

  
“I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT MR. LUIS’ SHOP ISN’T THE MOST FAMOUS SHOP IN THE GLOWLIGHT DISTRICT!” Papyrus was still giddy from the sale the elderly shop owner was kind enough to bestow upon them.

  
“He had glimmers of natural courteousness in his soul Paps,” Mzia ducked under the tall skeleton’s arm, as he held the door open for her (she refused to take only one of the three paper bags.) “because of that, he was able to tell how sincere you were in consuming his product.”

  
“I WILL TELL YOU MZIA,” he led the way to the counter of the kitchen, helping the shorter Angel set down her bags. “WITH MORE INTERACTIONS LIKE THAT I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES THAT THEIR WILL BE MORE COMPANIONABLE COMMUNION BETWEEN THE DIFFERENT SPECIES OF THE CITY OF D’ANGELA IN NO TIME!” 

  
“SO THIS SURFACE ISN’T AS SOFT AS YOU MADE IT OUT TO BE!!!”

  
Mzia was glad that they didn’t have the money to splurge on fancy sauce that came in glass jars or it would leave a huge on their kitchen floor when she dropped it in shock. Papyrus wasn’t so lucky so now the glass and olives were gonna be a bitch to clean up after they deal with the BS that was exiting out of their basement.

  
“Sans…” her jaw was limp like those late-night advertisements. “I’m just say this because we are all thinking it-”

  
“SANS WHAT THE ABSOLUTE STAR SHITTING FUCK.”

Something you might need to know about the ex-judge of the underground is that he is generally lazy to physical activities and is mostly apathetic on his best days (which he was trying to work on since getting on the surface and the added motivation from Papyrus and now Mzia.); but he still had a bad habit-somehow only putting effort in the worst possible projects. No wonder he had so little motivation: “whatever I do, it always blows up in my face” he had once said in one of the family’s many “interventions”.

  
The current slap-in-the-face fate decided to gift him that evening had left four parallels of him and brother in his living room. Too bad, he had given up. His nihilism has had too many fruity margaritas and was trying to spray paint some rich accountant’s chandelier like the angsty trust fund little shit it was. The only thing he had left planned for the evening was vegetating on the stiff sofa while his brother and soulmate mourn their peaceful evening. Anxiety can shove itself up stress’s ass for all he cared. Too bad for the pairs of skelebros from alternate universes. They can look for their lost brain cells next to his dusty sock. He needs a nap before he deals with this.

“So,” Papyrus was seated at the end of the kitchen island, scratching his chin in concentration. “You… Are All Technically All The Same Versions Of Me And Brother-”

  
“That our Sans dragged out from different universes, which proves the multiverse theory true?” Mzia finished off her Papyrus’ statement. The Angel had finished cleaning up the broken olive jar for Paps and was now leaning against as she joins the discourse.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” A slouched Papyrus said, he wore an over washed, faded apricot orange hoodie while his Sans wore a cornflower blue set of armor.

“DOES YOUR BROTHER ALWAYS BEHAVE LIKE THAT?” A louder, edgy Sans said, glaring at the perpetrator that was rudely ignoring the situation that he caused. While, like they had explained prior, he was one of the two pairs that had come from more violent and slum-like universes. His brother was the other “lazy-type” Papyruses and wore his signature color of spice orange, while his own “loud-Sans” armor was independence blue with many sharp aspects to it.

“No, he usually isn’t…” Mzia couldn’t help but rub her nose bridge. Wondering how she is physically capable of getting a headache. “We have been trying to help him with his ‘shut-down’ moments, but we can’t afford a therapist at the moment.”

She honestly wishes she could be more sympathetic, but honestly she was still in shock. There was now four other versions of her roommates in their three bedroom welfare house. One version look like the skeletons had swapped aesthetics and capitalizations. Their were two edgy versions, one of them looked like the Brothers she had been rooming with for a few years and the other looked like the “swapped” version on them. The last set looked their they were put through the wringer twelve times and left at the bottom of Lake Erie over the winter! Both looked so on edge and ready dust in seconds! The Sans had a hole in his skull and the Papyrus looked like someone stretched his bones. And the poor dear’s teeth! They were to crooked…

Okay, so maybe she was more sympathetic towards the last pair… But she was made to help the “less fortunate”!

Thinking about that made her grimace. She shook her head-she didn’t have the time to think bitter thoughts.

“So, Were You All Able To Get To The Surface In You Universes?” Her Papyrus asked.

“YES!” The swapped cornflower blue Sans took his turn to speak. “WE DISCUSSED THAT WE WERE IN THE SAME SPOTS ON THE SURFACE IN OUR OWN WORLDS AND THAT BE WHY WE WERE PULLED INTO YOUR WORLD! OR AT LEAST ONE OF THE REASONS.”

“Same spot?” The Angel leaned closer, gaining the attention of the other skeletons who had been avoiding her since they came out of their dingy basement. “So were you in D’Angela too or in the same country?”

“A lot closer than that human.” Said the edgy red doppelganger of their Sans. “We mean like the same house. We all had this house in our universes.”

“SOME IN BETTER CONDITION THAN OTHERS.” His edgy brother piped up. She could tell that he was eyeing every corner of their home. It was hard telling what he thought of it because his face looked like it had the permanent taste of lime stuck in his mouth.

“Wait! YOU ALL HAVE THIS HOUSE, THE ONE WE ARE CURRENTLY IN, IN YOUR OWN UNIVERSES. AND YOU LIVE THERE ALSO?????” The Papyrus of this universe stood from his seat abruptly in shock. The alternate skeletons nod their heads in unison. Mzia sighed and picked up Papyrs’ fallen chair and sits in it instead.

“This is a mess. And it isn’t even 5pm yet…” the Angel rested her head on the counter.

“HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN????????” Papyrus had taken to pacing. “WE HAD ONLY BEEN GONE FOR LESS THAN THREE AND A HALF HOURS!!!!” 

“NOW NOT-LAZY VERSION OF MY BROTHER,” the swap Sans goes and stops Papyrus from going further into a breakdown. He held onto the taller one’s arms to get him to focus solely on him and not the copy-and-paste versions of him and his brother have taken to exploring the building that was supposedly the same as their own in their dimensions.

“It Will Do You No Good To Worry About What Has Already Happened. Right Now, We Must Focus On The Present. Take It Easy And Let’s Take It One Step At A Time, Okay?”

Since most of the other skeletons already left the kitchen to let Papyrus and the swap Sans have some space, she decided to take a break as well. There was a hallway on the left side of the house that had the doors of the three bedrooms and full bathroom on the right side and a door on the left side that was the door to the side of the house. She went through that back door and followed the dirt walkway to the backyard. The front yard was tiny and the backyard was long. It hadn’t rained lately so the ground was cold, dry and dusty. Papyrus has wanted to plant grass in the yard but it had been either too cold or wet for them to till and lay down the seeds. Not to mention, money was pretty sparse since having to pay for Papyrus’ textbook and study materials, inclusive of the rising gas prices that was making driving to work a taxing endeavor.

While out here there was peace and quiet, she wasn’t alone.

“Hey, do you mind if you if I join you?” Mzia walked up to the three skeletons that were smoking near the tree line.

The ‘edgy swap’ brothers and the ‘swap’ Papyrus scooted over and gave her a spot on the fence to lean on. The swap edge brothers looked at her for a second before going back to looking into the distance. 

“So I Am Guessing You Are… Saoirse- Your Name Is Saoirse Or Something?” The edgy swap Sans asked. She looked at him in confusion.

“No, my name Mzia.” She raised an eyebrow at them. The brothers looked surprise for a second before going back to their gruff poker face façade. “Where did you get Saoirse from?”

“Never mind, You Are An Angel Correct?” She looked surprised at him.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

  
“We knew an Angel in our world.” The edgy swap Papyrus answered. 

  
“Wait! Wait, hold up,” the swap Papyrus finally stopped staring at Mzia. “You’re an Angel?!?”

  
“OF COURSE!” Edgy swap Sans snapped. “WHAT, HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN AN ANGEL BEFORE STRETCH?”

  
“Not in person, no.”

  
“Wait, ‘Stretch’?” Mzia questioned. “I thought you were the same Monsters. Aren’t your names ‘Sans’ and ‘Papyrus’ too?”

  
“Yeah, those are our names honey,” The edgy swap Papyrus spoke for the first time. Ignoring the other Papyrus was mumbling- still in awe that Mzia wasn’t a human and was actually a real life Angel. “We all decided to use aliases since it would be confusing.” He snuffed out his cig and snuggled more into his furry hoodie. “My bro’s name is Black and I'm Slim. The sweaty one is Stretch.”

  
_“-I am not sweaty!”_

  
“So you all have nicknames?” Mzia asked.

  
“Yes,” Black snuffed his cigarette and handed it to Slim to dispose of later. “No Matter, You Can Learn The Aliases From Them. WE NEED TO GO BACK INSIDE. THERE IS NO USE AVOIDING THE SITUATION NO MATTER HOW FUCKING ANNOYYING IT IS.”

  
When they finally were able to get Sans to wake up and face his problems everyone had gathered into the living room. It was a tight fit, which reminded them of the real problem that was looming over their shoulders. How were they going to get them back to their universes?


	4. In The Land Of A Billion Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mzia gets some solo interaction with the Horrortale Bros!

“Hey, we didn’t really get to talk,” Mzia spoken softly to the two mangled skeletons, they hadn’t approached anybody and she hadn’t really heard them speak yet. “I know that you are both Sans and Papyrus, but what are your nicknames if you have them?” Both looked down at her for a brief second before making eye contact with each other. The Papyrus looked like he was about to explode and not even his brother’s disapproving stare could stop him.

“HELlo HuMAn I AM IndEed The GreaT PAPYruS! BUT IT Was DecIDED I WOUld Be CAlled-” He abruptly stopped talking. He slouched covering his mouth in obvious pain. Both her and the Sans went to his sides.

“Oh, shit! Are you okay?!!?”

“Paps! You can use full capitalization yet!” The Sans rubbed his brother’s back until he stopped shaking in pain.

“I Am Sorry Brother,” The Papyrus whispered but turning his attention back to Mzia. “Thank You Human, I Am Not Able To Speak How I Was Once Able To…”

“Well, you don’t need to speak like that then!” Mzia comforted him. “Speak however is comfortable for you. You don’t need to strain yourself…”

The Papyrus smiled softly at her consideration. Even the Sans had relaxed slightly at the ameliorating aura she was disseminating. There was something about it,the way she was looking at her. It wasn’t necessarily loving or anything. It was her eyes. They seemed warm…

“You…” The Papyrus was the first one to snap out of their staring. “You Are Not A Human, Are You?”

“Yeah, no I’m not… I’m actually an Angel…” Mzia laughed awkwardly. She couldn’t stop but rub the back of her neck. Why won’t they stop staring… I know skeletons don’t really blink but come on. “So… uh… what were your nicknames?”

“Oh! Yes! Well, The Group Went With The Trend Of Naming Each Other After Our Outward Characteristics, So I Chose The Name Of The Color Of My Magic! My Name Has Henceforth Been Sienna!”

“Sienna?” She could help but smile at the pretty sounding color.

“Yes! My Magic Used To Be Orange But Over The Years It Had Changed Into A More Brownish Color.” Sienna explained. “So there is a brownish-orange color named ‘sienna’?” Mzia question, getting a chipper ‘Yes!’ in response. “Wow, most don’t know the legit names of colors beyond the regular colors like purple or yellow. Are you an artist?”

“YeS ActUally!!! Ugh.. I Mean.” Sienna coughed, obviously flustered, “I… Have Recently Got Into Oil Painting…"

"Oil painting? That's real cool. I heard it was harder than painting with acrylics, so you must be skilled hun?" Mzia could help but smile. Her Papyrus had his own hand in crafts, but nothing as detailed as oil painting. 

"T-Thank You Angel-Miss Angel, I Mean-" Poor Sienna was completely flustered. His cheekbones covered in burnt sienna magic.

The Sans laughed good-heartedly at his brother. Ever since what happened underground under Empress Undick’s rule, Papyrus didn’t receive that much positive attention- let alone any praise. Even the monsters who lived in Snowdin with them couldn’t look at his younger brother in the eye after Aliza helped them get to the surface.

“Don’t mind him, pal” His voice was much rougher than the ‘classic’ Sans. “I’m going by Scratch.”

“Scratch? Why Scratch?” Mzia quirked her eyebrow in question. She watched as he grinned wildly and pointed at the hole in his head. _Did... did one of them name him after his injury?_ She stiffen, voice hardening. “What does that have to do with it?”

“It ain’t nothing bad it’s just” Scratch snorted, trying to stop laughing before delivering the punchline. “It’s just, _it ‘tis but a scratch!_ ” All that could be heard from the kitchen was the righteous screeching from Sienna and Mzia.

* * *

The rest of the night was awkward, but a little less tense after introductions were through. Although the Fell brothers hadn't been very subtle with their distaste of Mzia. After a few arguments, it was decided to just get some food in their systems and to just get to bed. Mzia and her Sans and Papyrus spent the night in Pap's room while the Scratch and Sienna slept in Sans room (after they forced him to clean it first. A slight punishment for clocking out during the first meeting between Mzia, Paps and the alternates.) Surprisingly enough, Black and Slim were the ones that spent the night in Mzia’s room. They were quite polite to her and her space compared to the other edgy alternates response to her. The “fell” and the “swap” bros were left to camp out in the living room. The funny part was when they ordered pizza and the poor delivery guy had to face the gaggle of skeletons answering the door. Poor kid damn near pissed himself. 

  
Papyrus had to go to class the next morning and the rest of the household split up to do different jobs. Sans went to work, with Stretch and Red, to recover what remained of the machine. Edge elected himself to stay upstairs and clean up the mess from the night before and Black and Slim went out grocery shopping and pick up some boxes. There was no way that ten fully grown skeletons and an Angel would fit in a three bedroom house. Not only that, they couldn’t show up with four sets of alternates. The tension between RAMOs and the Pro-Integration activists had put everyone on edge. RAMOs could say that the Monsters were cloning themselves to start another war... 

  
There was also the problems with jobs.

  
Angels, Demons, and Spirits that were once in hiding had come out and their employers have been firing them left and right. Human core jobs won’t hire any non-Humans. Supernatural communities are firing their Human employees. The economic system is going to become completely segregated if the tension doesn’t lessen soon. Because of this, Sans and Mzia have only been able to get low paying, part time jobs… plus Papyrus’ schooling had been making a dent in their paychecks as well. It was obvious they still needed to move but not too far away so Paps could still go to school.

  
Mzia decided that she would start the hunt for a new home- and thankfully, Sienna and Scratch agreed to help her.

* * *

“Miss Mzia, Why Do We Need To Go The ‘D’Angela Central Library’?” Sienna walked next to her, with Scratch behind the both of them. Both skeletons were in ‘disguise’ while walking down the street. Lucky for them, Mzia was a lover of large coats and always bought old clothes from thrift shops. Sienna had borrowed a large, weathered trenchcoat and Scratch had an old bomber jacket.

  
“We need to do some research for some cheap houses. And also find a way to get the money for it too.” Mzia said, leading them into the large stone and glass architecture.  


The D’Angela Central Library was one of the main tourist destinations in the city. Since the integration of the Monsters, the school systems have been wary of including any Monster sciences and history into their curriculum, which should change if those politicians stopped sitting on their hands and start passing these laws. Especially because Monster children do take up a good portion of the elementary population and it would make sense that they would include Monster studies in school, but it’s not like they ever ignored politically correct history or science or whitewashed anything, no of course not. 

  
So because of the lack of Monster studies, the library system was quick to take the opportunity. Even the Medici family had taken a big part in funding the reconstruction of the library to enlarge it so it could hold the mass of Monster literature and textbooks it was taking in.   


“Why Would We Need To Go To A Library To Search For Houses?” Sienna quirked a brow. 

“Well, my Papyrus has the only computer and he needs his laptop for school. So we got to use the computers here” she walked through the inner double doors, heading into the west wing of the enormous library. “Also this place have updated maps of Natural and Supernatural territories.”

“The territories are mapped here?” Scratch was marveling the clean floors and the Tuscan columns that lined the windows. They had this library in their universe, but it didn’t look this nice. It did make him feel a little bitter. Their version of the house was in a worse condition than the one that was in this world-it made him jealous. Well it’s not like we are going back there… he thought. The others didn’t know about what happened to them underground. All they knew was that they were pretty roughed up. I’m just glad we were already on the surface before we got dragged here. The thought sent a chill down his spine at the idea of them being taken straight from the underground without the chance of getting a head start on the surface. With the food, medication, and a few years of therapy, they were looking a lot better than how they looked when they came out of that stupid mountain! While the hole in his head would never heal and straightening Sienna’s teeth is still an on-going process, they still looked better! Only they have to worry about now is making sure no one finds out that they were cannibals-

“Well, it isn’t really ‘territories’ per se,” Mzia drawled out, snapping Scratch back into reality. “But yeah, they do get constantly updated by the Spirit community. Apparently, and I found out this when I first moved here, that the Spirit community has lived on this land way before this city was even built here.”

“The Territories Aren’t Defined Here?” Sienna asked.

“Nope, are they in your world?”

“Not… Necessarily?” Sienna subconsciously winced.

“They weren't physically defined, but it was definitely segregated between the Humans and everyone else.” Scratch explained.

“Huh.” Mzia had no idea what to say, and really, what could you say. Yeah tensions were high here but at least there wasn’t any segregation! Yet… damn, these politicians needed to hurry their asses up and fix the tension before they do have segregation.

“So What Do We Need To Do Miss Angel?” Sienna asked. They had went to the end of the west wing. There were computers and tables near the window and bookshelves across from them. In the very back there was a digital counter that had maps shown on it. 

“Ok, so I thought we could split up so someone could start doing some research on cheap housing in the Spirit community and the other can help me do research on how to be accepted into the Spirit community.”

“Wait, you can join the Spirit community? Like anyone can just join?” Scratch never heard this from his dimension. Well tibia honest, he never really interacted with Spirits. All he knew was that that could come in all shapes and sizes, some even looking like Monsters and Humans, but that not everyone could see them and that was why they had their own community.

“Well, the Spirit community is set up in tiers basically based upon ‘how Spirit’ are you. Well there is the fourth tier where non-Spirits had joined the community. But it’s a special process to join, which is what we are researching it.” Mzia explained.

“That’s Interesting! But, Why Would We Join The Spirit Community?”

“Well, you need to be a member to live in the community and right now we need to find a place to stay where we won’t be noticed by RAMO members and by other people we know.” She explained, “And, the community has a natural invisible cloak that covers their side of the city”

“So we are basically gonna hide there and nobody gonna know us there so they won’t be questioning why we multiplied?” Scratch said, picking up on her reasoning.

“Exactly! Also, we will still be in the city so Papyrus can still go to school and me and Sans can still have our jobs.”

Mzia didn’t really notice it, but both of the brother twitched whenever she mentioned this universe’s skeleton brothers. It was going to take time to get used to the aliases. 

They couldn’t deny it that it stung that when she said their names, she wasn’t talking to them.

_It was like their names didn’t belong to them anymore…_

“Exactly Plan!” Sienna clapped, trying to not show his slight downtrodden mood. “I’ll help you while Scratch starts house hunting!”

This was still going to take getting used to.

* * *

“Do you think they know? About the Angel bein our soulmate?” Slim walk beside him older brother. They had just finished grocery shopping for the week and were walking back to the house. The area had a natural chill, being that it was northern California, but with the sun at its mid-point it was more tolerable.   


“The Ones In This Universe? Obviously, It’s Unlikely If They Didn’t Because They Are Living With Her.” But there was something that was bugging him. “The Only Thing That Doesn’t Make Sense Is How Different See Is From Saoirse…” 

“Do ya think they are different people?” Slim asked. He couldn’t help but side-eye the people they past. While people on the street weren’t as outwardly hateful as they were in their universe, they still stared. And honestly it made him uncomfortable. At least he would be able to tell how loathsome and disgusted humans were of them back home, but here, he couldn’t tell what they were thinking. That somehow made him feel less safe.

“No… They Have The Same Aura, But They Still Look So Different!” Both turned into the neighborhood and away from prying eyes.

“So ya thinkin that maybe Angels have different faces?” Slim shifted the horde of grocery bags in his arms. “There are other species that can change forms.”

“ _Hm_ , That Is True.” Black thought back to a Demon coworker of his that used a human form when they traveled around the surface. _And names were always an easier change_ ~~ _._~~


End file.
